Unused Content (FW)
:Were you looking for the Unused Content from the main games? There appears to be a large amount of unused content in FNaF World. Half of the content was never used in the game, but still can be found within the game's files. All unused content is below here. Audio Music: Ice Cave There appears to be no "Ice Cave" area, despite Scottgames.com originally having a preview of the soundtrack. It may have been replaced by Dusting Fields, a similarly cold-themed area. ---- Dialogue: Bad Influence In the Foxy Fighters minigame of update 1.20, JJ has an unused voice clip including a swear that would probably play after Nightmare Chica's plane is shot down. It features her saying: "Now I'm going to kick your ass! Wait, what? I-I can't say that in the game... " Attacks "Toxic Song" There appears to be an unused attack in the game: "Toxic Song". It most likely would've poisoned enemies, as with Toxic Bite, and may have been usable by Phantom Mangle and Springtrap, since their fixed counterparts, Funtime Foxy and Spring Bonnie, are the only characters with Cosmic Song. Phantom Freddy is also a possibility due to the fact that he is a singer. ---- Poison status Within the game's files, there's two unused graphics of the poison status. Perhaps, when enemies got poisoned, they would appear, more like the other status ailments. Texts Hidden Text In all different endings, this text is hidden in the code: :Well, congratulations. You beat a fictional monster from a fictional game. Bravo. Big deal. ---- 8-Bit Fredbear's Dialogue There is unused dialogue that was supposed to appear after 8-Bit Fredbear tells the player to find a clock for the first time. It technically is used, however due to an error in the programming, the game instead automatically brings the player to the loading screen when it appears since it is the last string of text instead of adding an additional null string, making it unseen altogether. The dialogue said "If you keep following him, you will only finish a story. There is something more important for you to do." Images Opened Box There appears to be a file of the chest from Five Nights at Freddy's 4, but open. There's no way to trigger it, and the box appears to have nothing inside of it. It was found in the 1st Glitch World files. It may have been intended for opening chests in the original 3D Overworld, but it also may simply be Scott Cawthon tricking players into thinking the mystery of the box is revealed in the game somewhere. ---- "Curse: Haunting" Chip Files for unlocking a red chip called "Curse:Haunting" are stored between the unlock screens for Pizza:Fury and Block:Unscrew. The chip itself, however, doesn't exist even in the files. Presumably it would've used Haunting on all enemies from the start of the battle, or else a Ghost Freddy would appear and stun an enemy occasionally. The chip may have been replaced with the green chip Quickstart:Party, which stuns enemies for the first few seconds of a battle. ---- Early Browboy Sprite In the game's files, what appears to be a Ballboy with the colors and face of Browboy can be found. Browboy may have originally been a normal enemy, like his FNaF World: Halloween Edition counterpart, or it may have been some type of placeholder. ---- Swimming Turtle Files for a swimming turtle that was originally used in Slumberfish, exist in the game. grouped among the fish from DeeDee's Fishing Hole. Given this, it is likely that the turtle was intended to be another catchable creature in the minigame with its own payout tier, or probably function as an obstacle to prevent the player from catching a fish. Strangely, it isn't robotic like all the other fish. This might be a reason why it was dropped from the game. Perhaps Scott Cawthon thought it didn't fit in. ---- Alternate Cupcake Grouped with the Cupcake object in the game is an unused alternate version of the Cupcake animation. It is programmed to stop the animation after the Cupcake bobs down once. ---- "PARTY CREATION" This graphic was used for the character selection menu in the first early versions. The image ends up removed when update 1.20 introduced more characters to take up the whole screen. ---- Star In the original version of the game since its first release, three stars would have shown up when getting all three endings. ---- Trailer Enemies In the trailer, two Enemies can be seen which are never used in the game itself. One of them is an unused version of Prototype which had the bow-tie and dapper hat colored in purple, instead of black, the dark purple parts of Prototype's torso were orange. Prototype also appeared to have red eyes and claws. The idle animation had his arms able to bend rather than droop downwards, and its bow-tie was originally going to spin. The other enemy was a golden version of Mechrab. Other "Strength" Number in Character Select Menu In the "Character Select" menu, there appears to be a file of how much strength a character has, and it is seen in the MFA. It is never shown to be used in game however. There is programming left over of the expression used to calculate the strength of a character: Level * 2 + ( ( ( Number of character - 1 ) / 8 ) * 10 ) Category:Rejected Materials Category:FNaF World